Life and Death
by CloudDancer
Summary: Hotaru is sent to another world to raise an infant-Serena. 16 years later Serenas mutant powers start to appear and Hotaru sences a new evil. They go to Professor Xavier to join the X-Men. And maybe another chance at finding love. SM/X-men Evolution.


Life and Death  
  
Summary:   
  
Hotaru is sent to another world to raise an infant-Serena. 16 years later Serenas mutant powers start to appear and Hotaru sences a new evil. They go to Professor Xavier to join the X-Men. And maybe another chance at finding love.  
  
Notes: This is Hotaru and Serena centered. Im sorry. Im thinking of adding Amara and Raye back into the story.....Im not sure yet.......DON'T HURT ME!!!!!  
  
Ages:  
  
Kitty, Evan: 15  
  
Rogue, Kurt, Serena: 16  
  
Jean: 17  
  
Scott: 18  
  
Ororo, Hotaru: 36  
  
Professor Xavier: 50ish  
  
Logan: Pretty damn old if he fought in World War 2.  
  
(one of my friends grandmas was in one of those holocaust camp thingies or whatever and she was a little girl then. I feel so sorry for her. Shes such a sweet old lady. Scared shitless of anykind of violence though. Its horrible. But thats beyond the point. Logan looks about....mid-twenty-ish. So really he would be about....70 or 80....um that really doesn't go with my story....so I will just say hes 40! Im just subtract 30 or 40 years from his real age...maybe more. )  
  
*laughs nervously* But.....anyways.......ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Saturn run!" Uranus ordered. Blasting another enemy away with her sword.  
  
Saturn shook her head angrily "Never. I don't run from battles and I don't abandon my teammates!" she growled as she sliced a monster in half.  
  
Neptune glared. "You don't have a choice! Serena already is dead. We can't risk you too" she yelled back. Thanking Pluto mentally as a portal appeared underneith the younger girls feet.  
  
Saturn let out a startled scream as she feel threw what seemed like a never ending black portal.  
  
She hit the ground remarkibly very softly. She looked around in both shock and awe. "Where am I?" she whispered.   
  
"This will be your new home, Saturn" a misty voice answered  
  
She turned to see Pluto...or appeared to be Pluto. It was more like a hologram.   
  
"Our world has been destroyed. You and Serena are the only survivors." Pluto stated.  
  
Saturn shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek. "But wait....Neptune said that Sere was dead"   
  
Pluto nodded "She did die. But you lived. Death can not live with out Life just like Light can not exist with out Darkness. You are the Goddess of Death and Darkness. She is the Goddess of Life and Light. You are one but you are your own people at the same time" she answered "That means that she has been reborn."  
  
The cries of a baby met Hotarus ears. She looked down to see the baby form of Serena. She tentatively picked her up.  
  
"Take care of her Hotaru. For you will not be fighting monsters here but a much deadlier force. She must never know about her past lives." Pluto ordered before she started to disappear  
  
Saturn looked frantic. "Wait! I don't understand! What do you mean a deadlier force?! Why can't she remember her past lives?!" she questioned  
  
"You will discover soon enough. Remember Hota, I love you." Pluto whispered before disappearing all together.  
  
Saturn detransformed and looked down at the sleeping baby. "Now what do I do?"  
  
~*~  
  
16 years later (Serena is now 16 and Hotaru is 36)  
  
Serena came dashing into the room "Morning, mom" she called to her mother  
  
"Morning, Sere." Hotaru called back 'I will never get used to her calling me mom' she thought absently though a proud smile formed acrossed her lips  
  
"You know what? I had the strangest dream last night" Serena cammented  
  
At that said Hotaru froze in place. "Really? What about?" she managed to get out  
  
Serena shrugged "I dunno" she answered. And appeared thoughtful "I can't remember. But mom....."   
  
Hotaru could sence that she was nervous "Yes, darlin"   
  
Serena fidgeted in her seat "How do you.....feel about mutants?" she asked  
  
Hotaru sighed and turned to face her 'daughter'. "I have nothing against them. I rather like them. But why do you ask?" she questioned  
  
Serena blushed "Cuz, I think I am one" she answered softly. "Watch" She raised her palm and pointed it at the wall. All of a sudden a beam of silverish-gold light shot out of her hand and into the the wall making a small hole that ended on the other side of it.  
  
Hotaru blinked in surprise. "I guess you inherited it" she said with a small smile. She put her hand infront of her as if looking at her nails. With in seconds a small black sparkling appeared at all her finger tips. She lowered one finger to a cup and it exploded instantly. With her other hand she created a dark purple barrier to keep the sharp pieces of glass from cutting her.  
  
Serena watched in amazement. She gave a small squeal of joy then frowned "Why can't I do that?" she pondered  
  
Hotaru smiled kindly "Because I have had years apon years of experiance and you haven't" she answered. "Now...is there anything else?"  
  
Serena nodded  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
She moved her bangs to show an upturned yellow crescent moon.  
  
Hotaru paled visibly. "Serena, dear. I think its time I told you something I should have told you a long time ago" she whispered  
  
Serena shrugged "Im adobted right? I kinda figured that out on my own. I mean, our looks are completely different. I would have inherited something from you" she replied as if it was nothing. Though you could see in her eyes that it caused her pain to think about.  
  
Hotaru nodded grimly. "But what Im going to tell you....you may not believe." she whispered. From there she told her about the Silver Mellenium, of how Serena was Sailor Moon and she was Sailor Saturn, of how she (Serena) had died in battle and been reborn in this world with her (Hota) to take after, and finally of how Trista/Pluto had ordered that she not tell.  
  
Serena looked confused "Your right.....that is a little far-fetched." she said finally after a small pause "But for some reason...I believe you. Why did you tell me, mom?"  
  
Hotaru sighed "I feel a great evil covering the grounds. And it will be after the humans. Mutants will fight against mutant. Humans will fight against humans. Then Mutants against Humans and vise versa." she answered. "You need training for both your mutant power and you Moon power"  
  
"But where?" Serena questioned.  
  
Hotaru frowned "Professor Xavier, he himself is a mutant though his powers are Telepathic. Hes one of the strongest mutants that ever lived." she answered "He has a school or...a place where mutants can stay and learn to control there powers. He is the founder of the X-Men. We can visit him, you can stay there as a student and I can join sides with him."  
  
~*~   
  
2 weeks later.  
  
Hotaru gave an encouraging smile to Serena before knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in" could be heard from the other side.   
  
Professor Xavier smiled "Welcome, Hotaru. This must be your adopted daughter Serena" he greeted. He put out a hand for her to shake.  
  
Hotaru gave a kind smile and took the hand "Its a pleasure to meet you face to face Professor." she answered. Before casting a look at her daughter.  
  
But Serena was to busy looking around the room to notice  
  
Hotaru cleared her throat loudly.  
  
Serena looked over at them and blushed "O! Im so sorry!" she yelped  
  
Hotarus smile grew as she held back her laughter.  
  
Professor Xavier smiled. "Its quiet alright, Serena. Im Professor Xavier" he replied "Now I am quiet interested in what kind of powers you two have. You never said over the phone, Ms. Hotaru"  
  
Hotaru waved off the formalities "Its only Hotaru, Professor." she replied. "And Im not quiet positive what you would call them.  
  
"Maybe I can help you figure it out. Why don't you go first Hotaru, then Serena will fallow" he answered kindly.  
  
Hotaru nodded. A small spark of electricity appeared on Hotarus index finger. Like before she lowered it to a cup while creating a shield with her other hand. Instantly the cup shattered. She then pointed the same finger at an apple that was sitting on the coffee table. A beam escaped her finger and hit the apple directly. It was deystroyed.  
  
The Professor appeared to be in deep thought "Im not quiet sure. Possibly some kinetic powers and laser.Then there is the shield...." he suggested. "Can you control it...I mean make the beam larger or smaller"  
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement "Its possible. And yes I can. I can either shoot it from my fingers of from my hand. The shield I can call forth whenever I please."  
  
The Professor nodded then turned to look at Serena "And is your powers anything like hers?"  
  
Serena nodded "Exactly only I can't create a shield and I don't have as much control over it" she replied. "And I can't heal like she can."  
  
The caught his attention "You can heal yourself?" he questioned  
  
"I can heal myself and others. Though healing several people after each other can cause me to pass out. It zaps my energy."  
  
"Interesting..." he murmured. "Come with me I will show you where you both will be staying." He pushed the botton for his wheel chair to move and the two scouts fallowed.  
  
Many students watched with open interest as the two new people passed.  
  
Each making sure to get a good look at the duo.  
  
The older one had long blackish-purple hair that dragged on the floor slightly though it was in a ponytail and dark purple eyes that appeared to go on forever (Think Mistress 9 only with darker skin). She was wearing loose blue jeans with a long sleeve dark purple blouse. She was quiet lovely.  
  
The girl accompanying her had long blond hair that was in what appeared two meat-balls on the top of her head one on either side and pigtails streaming down to her anckles. Her saphire blue eyes shined with amusement and mischief. She was wearing an off the shoulder pink shirt with a knee length blue jean skirt. Luckily she appeared around 16 so she was up for grabbs.  
  
"This will be your room Serena. To your left is Jeans room and to your right is Kittys. Acrossed from your room is Rogues." The Professor announced. Pushing the door open.  
  
Serena gasped at the size. It had a rather large bed against the wall near the window. There was a desk acrossed from her bed with a computer and on the wall closest to the door was a dressor.   
  
Even Hotaru was startled by the size.   
  
"You can settle in now or come with us." Professor announced  
  
Serena smiled brightly "Im staying here" she replied and shut the door.  
  
Professor smiled "Sweet girl" he cammented "Now, I will show you to where you will be staying. Right this way"  
  
Hotaru continued to fallow him until they reached another wing. He pushed open the last door on the right.   
  
It was exactly like Serenas only difference was she had a balcony.   
  
"Its wonderful thank you so much" Hotaru whispered. Admiring the room  
  
"Its no problem at all." The Professor answered and waved it off. "Welcome to the team Hotaru. Now all you need is a code name."  
  
"Saturn" she said without even thinking.  
  
The Professor frowned "Saturn?" he repeated.  
  
Hotaru looked away. "It what my friends used to call me when ever we would fight against an enemy. I wish I could tell you...but...Im forbidden.....Im really sorry"  
  
He nodded "Forget it. It doesn't matter but your Codename may raise questions and I know Logan will want answers." he warned  
  
Hotaru sighed "Ill figure out a new one. I don't want to cause problems. But until I do, I will just go by Firefly." she replied. (I can't think of a good codename for either Hota or Sere. Can someone help me?! You will get full credit)  
  
"Very well."  
  
Hotaru sighed "I better go get our stuff from the car."  
  
"I will get Logan and Scott to help you"  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru picked up several of Serenas bags. 'I will bring her hers then come back for my own' she thought absently  
  
"Are you Hotaru Tomoe?" a voice questioned.  
  
She turned to see a teenager with brown hair and sunglasses smiling at her.   
  
"Im Scott Summers" he announced. He stuck out her hand to shack. "And thats Logan"  
  
he pointed to the man behind him. He had blackish-blue hair and brown eyes. He was very well built. You could clearily see he was very strong....and very serious.  
  
Hotaru smiled "Its a pleasure."  
  
"Where do you want this stuff, lady?" Logan questioned. Grabbing several dark purple bags.   
  
"Those are mine. If you wait a second for me to give these to my daughter, Serena, I will show you where to put them" she answered  
  
Logan grunted his response  
  
"Here let me help you" Scott offered. Taking several bags from Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru smiled kindly "Thank you"  
  
They re-entered the building and started there journey to Serenas new room. After Scott couldn't stand the silence anymore he cleared his throat. "So...where are you and your daughter from?" he questioned  
  
Hotaru cast him a quick look. "We are originally from Tokyo, Japan but we have been living in Montana for about 13 years now" she replied.  
  
Scott blinked "Tokyo? Really? I have always wanted to go there. Whats it like"  
  
Hotaru gave a short laugh "Loud, noisy, and crowded" she replied "But a great city and spectacular during the spring and fall when the sakura petals begin to fall. This is Serenas room."  
  
Scott knocked on the door lightly and was welcomed by a pretty-blond.  
  
"Hello, who are.....o! Thanks mama, for bringing my stuff up. I would have done it myself but I got caught up by the view" Serena replied  
  
Hotaru nodded "It was no trouble, Sere. This is Scott and thats Logan."  
  
Scott blushed slightly before smiling. Logan meerily nodded at the bubbily girl.  
  
Just as they reached Hotaru room Logan stated "Serenas not your true daughter is she?"  
  
Hotaru blinked several timed before nodding. "No, shes not. I adobted her when she was a baby" she replied "Well thank you."  
  
Logan nodded "No problem. We need more people on the team"  
  
~*~  
  
End of the chapter got kinda boring. *Sweatdrops* Sorry  
  
Now you get to vote.  
  
Should it be a:  
  
Serena/Remy  
  
or a   
  
Serena/Scott fic?  
  
No voting for Hotaru. Ive already decided it was going to be a Hotaru/Logan fic.  
  
I personly think that Logan would go for the sweet yet tough kinda girl. Hotaru can hold her own ground and fight (plus shes the second strongest Sailor Scout...well I guess if you figure she is the strongest right now in this story.) but yet she has a kind caring nature. Shes cool, calm, and collected. Like I said. I just think thats the kind of girl Logan would go for.  
  
Now on to a more important matter.   
  
Whats Hotaru and Serenas codenames going to be?!!!! 


End file.
